Repetition
by Noodle von rosenberg
Summary: Five years after the game. Lloyd and Colette are happy, parenting three year old Kacia. But when Kratos comes back carrying a strange infant child, everything changes. Attacks and worse begin to follow them. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

Gentle shades of light shon down from the sky of Derris Karlan in the early hours of the morning as soft crys blended with the morning surroundings.

The beautiful Godess Martel was now a Mother to her new baby boy. She gently took him into her arms as she cried tears of joy. Looking down at her son gave her a glow of hope and happienes that she would never forget.

A hand landed on her shoulder, it was Yuan, her first and only love and now he, too, was a proud new parent. Both of them smiled at one another with shinning eyes, both knowing that for the time being they would be happy but it was what was ahead that scared them the most.

"Now, we need to think of a name for this little one," Martel smiled, gazed down at her new son.

"How about Teal..?" Yuan asked, one hand unconsiously reaching up to scratch his head.

"Hmm.. Teal, Teal it is then," she confided with a slight nod.

Yuan laid a kiss on his love's forhead, his fingers gliding down Martel's elegant face. They rested under her chin as he lay a smooth kiss upon her lips.

The door opend slowly, catching both lovers off guard. A familiar face popped thier head around the corner, his hand brushed back his long arbon hair so he could have a good luck at his Godson.

"Ahem." The man walked up to the small group in the center of the room.

"Oh hello Kratos... this is Teal," Martel told him simply.

"He's beautiful." This was all Kratos the Sephiram could say, included with a plesant smirk as he watched the baby grab a hold of the Godesses hair, as he was trying to place it in his mouth. This reminded Kratos of when his beloved Anna gave birth to thier son, remembering the joy that raced inside him. He remembered playing with his little boy and helping him take his first steps, as well.

"Kratos... Kratos"

Yuan tapped Kratos on the shoulder to snap him out of his gaze. He shook his head and nodded.

"Kratos, has there been any word from our rivals? About when they will attack?" He asked, once he had the man's attention.

"No.. Luckily we have not heard from them for weeks, hopefully they shall call off this useless war and just get on with there pitiful lives," a gentle voice responded.

"Now Kratos, you know that will never happen. That's why I've been relesed from the seed of the Great Karlan tree. It will come one day, but I hope it will not come anytime soon, for I am happy."

Yuan relaxed Martel as he sat next to her on thier bed. He took his son's hand. The picture of Yuan pulling his tounge with his eyes wide open was enough to make Martel laugh, thier friend on the other hand hung his head in shame, shaking his head.

"Martel, there is no need to worry about what will happen in the future, Lets just enjoy our selves and have fun with our little one."

The Godess closed her eyes and smiled as all three of them watched over the new baby boy.

Right now everything was happy...but soon hatetred would be spreed upon Derris Karlan.

_**TbC**_

**End of prologue. Enjoy. R&R please **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: Safety**_

The wind rustled softly through the trees that were around the small trail. The tan dirt path even had mini tornadoes fly through now and then, breaking up either in or near the the old grey trunks of trees long dead. The sun refused to let the trees completely shade the floor of the forest, waking animals up from their nightly snooze, creatures of every kind darting this way and that to start their daily routines.

Some of the loose dirt on the path was flung as a black boot all but dragged across the ground, lazily, too tired to pick up. The owner of the boot, 13-year old Percival Wintarland, slowly carried a small blanket that showed only a small amount of what appeared to be teal hair pressed down over a tiny head. One small hand that also stuck out the top twitched softly. Another twitch was followed as one black glove gently caressed his face.

"Almost there, now," Percival panted, catching himself as he nearly tripped over a root that lay sprawled out in the road. Tucking the baby back in the crook in his arm, he turned his attention back in front of him, taking out a small cantine. He took a small drink, and set it back in it small hoister to save it for when the baby would need it for his food.

_"Get Teal to safety, Percival," _the goddess's voice replayed in his mind from the eariler talk. _"They're coming! I'm counting on you to get Teal to safety."_

It was just his recent rotten luck that Kratos had gone on an errand for Martel as well, or else he could have requested the man to help take his godson somewhere safe. Not in the middle of what could be another major war. She had said herself that it was bound to happen. She didn't doubt it, so why should anyone else?

Teal whined softly as Percival shifted him in his arms, still tired and wanting to sleep more.

"Yes, yes, prince," Percival muttered, just as tired and cross as the infant in his arms. It wasn't so easy as he had thought it would be. Everytime he tried to find someone to help, they would try to take the baby, but not him, and he would not fail his job by just handing over the boy he held now. Should he fall into the wrong hands, the goddess had also warned, then it would the end for all of them. Even Master Yuan had made it clear that he not leave the baby with anyone he did not know, and he would do his best to follow those orders, even if it killed him.

For a few minutes, it was silent as Percival traveled on along the dirt road, trying to find any form of civilization. A loud banging sound began echoing from a little ways off as he thought he finally found another road leading him so. Setting Teal safely under a tree and calling up a barrier to protect the child, he drew his small sword from his hip.

"Gyuuuuuah!" A rather large creature, with the head of a pig and the body of a giant man, a club in his hand covered from top to bottom in some kind of barbs, stepped out in front of him, swinging the club. It crashed where Percival had been standing before he had jumped to get away from it.

He landed on it's spiked arm guard and prepared to swing his sword before he realized that if he kept on, the creature would begin thrashing worse than he currently was, and that would result in him knocking over the tree onto the infant. Distracting the large monster for a moments time, he was able to draw it away from the area the baby lay in, and move it to another area so that it wouldn't have a chance of finding Teal. "Now, come on!" he shouted, jumping up and attacking the beast, drawing his sword down over it's head and bringing it back down onto the giant's head.

In a desperate attempt to save himself, the strange animal swung his club, hitting Percival in the abdomen and chest, throwing him several feet into a nearby tree. The last thing he saw before his site blackened was the sky and the tree the baby lay under, one of the branches cracking, and what looked to be another person walking up the path, but he couldn't make a sound. His spot was a bad one, so he tossed out all thoughts of the stranger finding him.

As his eyes shut, he heard the sound of the stranger shushing the baby's loud crying. Then there was silence.

**x-x-x**

When Percival woke up, the sun was setting in the sky, the pink and purple skies resting against the pines and other trees of the forest. The sun refused to send hardly any light into the forest so that Percival could see to move. At this rate, he would never get Teal to safety.

He stoped. Immediately getting up, he ran to check on the baby. "Oh, goddess, no!" he moaned as he realized the baby was gone. One hand came up to his mouth and he chewed on his nail desperately, nervously. "Teal?" he called in attepted hope. "Teal?!"

His heart began to beat wildly as he shot his gaze under one twisted tree to another, not finding the what he was looking for. Tree after tree lead to empty space beneath them, or just leaves instead.

Turning, he took off into a sprint the way he had been going. _"I must find him!" _his mind growled out, reeling with the displeasure of losing Teal somewhere in the forest. _"If I don't find him... Noo..."_

"Teal!" he cried out, panicking. He tripped over his left foot and went sprawling out on the ground. Laying there panting for a while, he began to sort out possible plans to get the child back. The Goddess had asked him not to lose his wings, so that was out of the question, and he was too tired anyway.

Stumbling back on his feet, he groaned, throwing himself forward in a run. Tears welling in his eyes, he contemplated on his failure and what he could possibly tell Yuan and Martel about their infant son. It was going to be bad either way, so he decided to stick with the plan and act as if he still had him. It wasn't going to end like this anyway. He would get that baby back no matter what, but he was slightly worried anyway. It was Kratos's turn to care for the child, and the "safety" of which Martel spoke about was, no doubt, Kratos himself.

Darkness filled the sky around him when he finally made it out of the dark, cold forest, dew collecting on and around his boots as he ran, desperate to find somewhere safe as rain clouds covered the full moon in the sky above him, making it even darker.

"Damn," he muttered as the first drop of rain came down on his nose. Closing his eyes, he pressed on, faster than before, trying to beat the rain to a hut or something. He jumped a log, turning back to look at the forest, now in the background, as a sudden thought struck him. What if he hadn't checked thorough enough? What if Teal was still there? His eyes widened as he, once again, realized the seriousness of this situation.

"Teal!" he screamed out. Forgetting the rain, he sped back towards the forest in the distance.

**x-x-x**

Marble walls reflected the early morning light, brightening up the depressing rooms in front of the young boy walking through them, but they could not come close to even brighten his mood even a little. Opening one of the mohogany doors in the long, narrow hallway filled with statues and flags of every design and color, the large pictures of people the boy could not even tell anyone, he walked in, facing the red-haired man.

"I trust the haircut was enough for you, Master?" the boy asked, bowing slightly before straightening and holding up a letter. He went no further in the discussion of the hair, because he knew that his master was in a bad mood as it was.

"Yes, it was," he told the boy, looking up.

"You've got a new message. It says that you are to meet with a "Lloyd Irving" in one week," his eyes narrowed as his master's eyes widened in surprise. "It does not say why. Shall I occompany you, master?"

**---**

**End of chapter one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Zelo's lowerd his morning blue eyes that shone with gleaming excitment, looking at the young boy that stood in front of him. "Pakk, it's Lloyd! He dosen't need a explnation to go to his house. Come on get your stuff; we're going to Lloyds! WOOH!" Zelo's facial expression soon changed as he noticed that Pakk looked uncomfortable with this. 

This was a young boy that was so broken that his entire being was etched with noticble pain. Zelo's voice was heard agian. 

"What's up, buddie? You are coming with me, right?"

Pakk raised his head immediately to face his master, forcing a vague smile to spred across his face. "Yes...of course i will go with you Master" 

Zelos jumped up wildly and headed for the stairs of his large Mannsion. "WOOH! Thanks, buddie! I knew you would come. Well, be a good little boy, now, and get packing so we can go to Lloyd's!!" 

Pakk placed the letter on the small writting desk next to him and did as his master told him to.

It was hours latter when Zelos and Pakk had completed packing for Iseilia. With a wide smile Zelos walked forwards to Pakk and placed his pink arm arround the boy's small neck, while with the other hand pointed towards the entrance of his beautiful Mannsion. 

"To the Reihards!" he said ethusiasticly, as himself and Pakk made thier way to the entrance gate of Meltokio.

Pakk stood still on the fresh green grass as the wind swept his fair light brown hair, revealing his saddened mysetrious eyes that were concentrated on Zelos, who was climbing into his red Riehard. Pakk felt that this could only lead to danger. Pakk was not used to meeting new people, apart from Sheena Fujibayashi, who had had now gotten used to. Plus he knew that she and his Master shared something special.

Pakk was bought back to earth by Zelos telling him to get into a Rihard. Pakk quickly ran and leaped up into the air, attaching himself to the side of the rihard as his right leg began to climb into the front passanger seat. Zelos stared, mouth open. "Smooth man." With that, Pakk positioned himself promptly to be seated comfortably, the golden sun beating down upon the two figures flying freely in the ocean lit sky.

**x-x-x**

Dark, destructive rain clouds had crowded in the sky that spred across the Gaoracchia Forest. The over grown forrest was filled with the stench of blood, blood of the enimes that were slayed by the one and only Kratos Aurion. The wise Seprhim was sitting, slumped up agianst a old tree that had taken up most of the Forrst's space. Sweat dripped from his forhead as he pulled a face of agony and pain, sliding his injured arm from his shirt, crimmsion red blood driped continuously from his arm. Kratos reached into his pocket with his other hand to find a white cloth with slight stains of dirt upon it. Krato's breathed in quickly to take in the air as he tied the cloth arround his wounded arm. The concerned Kratos turned his attention to the white bundle lying in his other arm. With a sigh of relief, he smiled as he saw the baby sleeping peacefully in his blanket.

Kratos looked into the sky with his charming brown eyes, his gaze fell back onto the baby as he spoke to him. "It's a relief i got you to safety ...Teal..." 

Krato's eyes began to drop as he fell in to a exhausted sleep. His left arm lay close to him on the floor of the forrest, blood continuing to soak through the cloth he had placed on it. His head was in the direction of his other arm were baby Teal slept peacefully in his gaurdians arm.

The day passed slowly by, and the ground had begun to grow colder which affronted Teal as he wriggled in his blanket, waving his arms around. Sounds were heard in front of the awoken child and the sleeping man. A tall man, fimliar of face crouched down and tilted Krato's head to the other side, his glistening blue eyes shot down to look at the injured arm in front of him. The man looked upwards to face the beautiful young woman that stood beside him, his voice deep and gentle as he spoke to her. 

"Presea... if we don't get Kratos somewere safe then his life... might end."

Presea Combatir bent down to join the man. "Regal, this baby... he can't be Kratos's, can he?"  
"I... I am not sure, Presea, but we have to get them both to safety." He sighed.  
"Yes, I agree. I'll take the baby. Are we goingto Altimar?" she asked, taking the baby in her arms.

Regal nodded, as he hoisted the injured seraphim onto his back making sure not to hurt his arm. With his free arm, he moved his long violet blue hair out of his eyes and smiled gently at Presea who was carrying Teal, safely in her arms. Presea, was no longer a child her self, for after the adventure she had five years ago with her old companions, including Regal and Kratos, she had regaind her adult body, but she still was not able to regain the time that she had lost. 

Regal, had changed he had begun to move on with his life; that is what his beloved Alicia always wanted for him. After thier adventure Presea helped remove the useless shackles that tied his hands from distruction. Regal also continued to be presidant of the Lezereno comapny along with Presea, who wished to be his assistant and help keep things under control. 

After placing Kratos and Teal onto the Rihards they flew to Altimar, hopping Kratos would still have his life when they arrived. They flew high into the sky, dark rain clouds that were once formed had been left behind for brighter, white ones shinning brightly with the sun as it warmed the faces of the the figures flying the rihards.

The warm sunlight and the effective, brisk breeze landed on Krato's gentle face, making him move slightly. Minutes had gone by and Krato's was groaning, trying with all his might to open his eyes whithout the sunlight blinding him. Regal, turned his head and noticed Kratos moving about. 

"Kratos, it's me, Regal. Hold on... we're heading for Altimar for safety. The baby is fine, so... please hold on a little longer." 

Krato's was shocked, he never thought he would see Regal again, neither did he think he would see Presea, but he was pleased that they were here. He was also pleased that Teal was safe, and he knew that he couldn't cope on his own just at this moment, so he stopped moving arround and trusted his life in thier hands, resting until they got to Altimar.

The flying venture in the sky had ended as the Rihards came down to land just outside of Altimar. Krato's awoke at the sound of Teal's light crying,he sat himself up as Regal put a arm around him to help him walk. Presea climbed out of her Rihard holding Teal in her arms,she came to walk besides Kratos so he could see that the baby was fine. 

Kratos and Regal staggerd though the city to reach Regal's office, Pressea walking closely beside them. Her attention was not foccused on the towns people gaping in horror at the four of them, some held the expression of worry on thier faces when they saw the man, half of him coverd in blood. Presea's attention was foccused on the baby held in her arms. She smiled she as she saw him rub his nose and make a little yawn.

Regal, his mind concantrated on getting Kratos to safety, staggerd along the roads helping his old friend. Looking through the conner of his eyes, his face lit up as he saw Presea smile and make faces at the baby. He was happy that Presea had gained her body back, hoping that now she could enjoy herself more without being confused with a child.

Now the small group stood inside the lift that led to Regal's office. When they arrived, finally, they were sure that Kratos could get some real rest and have his arm attented to. Regal sat aside him, taking a look at the wounded man's arm as he ripped off the sleeve. The bleeding had finally stopped.

Presea stood and looked at his arm. When she knew just what to do, she stood up, facing Regal and gave a slight nod to him. Unexpectedly, she handed the baby to Regal, who was not expecting this, but beofre he could speak, she was gone. 

"Regal... I must have caused you and Presea a lot of trouble... I am sorry. I hope you weren't doing anything too important..." 

Regal smiled at the baby before he answered. "Don't worry Kratos... I am not willing to go by and let a old friend of mine die... I would never do that." 

Kratos looked at his friend, giving a grin and holding his finger out for Teal to grab it. 

Presea, at that moment, came back into the office carrying a glass of water and a first aid box. She was followed by George, one of Regal's Loyal sevents. He carried a large bowl of water, placing it on the floor by Kratos and let her to see to his care. 

"Master Regal, I recived a phone call from Mr Iriving. He requested that you and Presea go to visit him in his home." 

Kratos looked up at George quickly as he heard his son's name being mentioned. 

"Very well, George. Thank you. We shall be leaving as soon as Kratos's arm has been seen to. That is, if you two don't have any objections to this?" Regal looked to each, silently asking permission. 

"I have no objections at all. I can't wait to see Lloyd... my son." Looking down at his wound, Kratos winced at the motions that cleaning his arm took. 

Presea raised her head from cleaning Kratos's arm and finally bandaged it up. "I would love to see how Lloyd and everyone as been. It will be fun." 

Regal stood with Teal still lying in his strong arms. "Good, when shall we take leave?" 

Kratos nodded to Presea and she moved away from his arm, helping him while he stood. "Now... Seems my arm is fixed... There is nothing you wish to do before leaving is there?" 

"No, now is fine." 

"Good, let us leave." 

**x-x-x**

It was already noon when the small group had arrived outside Lloyd Irving's house. Regal knocked heavely on the wooden door, and stood patiently, watching Pressea as she began to smile at Teal again. He couldn't understand why he felt heat on his cheeks as though they were turning a shade of red. His thought was intrupted as a tall boy with silver hair started clicking his fingers in front of Regal's stern face, trying to snap him out of him daze. 

"Reagl, are you coming in? Presea and Kratos have already gone inside. Why are you just standing there?" he asked, backing away a bit. 

Regal was supprised, he thought they were still by his side. 

"Oh! Hello, Genis. Heh heh! Sorry about that, I'll come in now..." he muttered, slowly. Entering the house, everyone he knew from five years Previous were sitting in Lloyd's living room, bar that of the clumsey old chosen and the angered summonor. 

"Reagl! It's good to see you agian!" Lloyd, much older looking now than he was five years ago, stood a few feet away, same attitude as always and still lively as ever.

Regal looked down, noticing a little figure, who stood behind Lloyd clenching his red clothing. A little girl, light brown hair pulled back into two neat pigtails, a homemade looking doll held in her free hand. 

"Kacia, don't be shy," a gentle voice came from behind them. Colette, who had also grown and began putting her long, blonde hair up on her head, was obviously the mother of the little child, who continued to cling to her father's back.  
Regal crouched down so he was level with Lloyd and Colette's lovely daughter. "Hello, I've never met you before. What's your name?" 

The little girl took a few steps forward so that she stood in front of him. With a shy smile she voiced, "I am Kacia and I am three years old." Her doll went with her hand to hide behind her back as the held out her little hand, brown bangs covering her the top part of her eyes as she offered him a smile. 

Regal Chuckled to himself as he gave her hand to shake. 

Kratos stood by Lloyd. He couldn't believe that he was now a grandfather. He smiled, looking at his beautiful grandaughter watching as he saw her laugh for the first time. 

**x-x-x**

Half an hour had gone by, and the group all sat and relaxed in the livving room. Raine, as always, was curled up in a wooden chair with a book in her hand, reading and listeing into Krato's conversation about the new baby. 

"So, dad... Is this my new baby brother, then?" Lloyd asked in supprise as he placed the baby into his arms. 

"What..? No, Lloyd. His name is Teal. He is my godson, and is also the son of Yuan and Martel." 

The whole room was silenced at this piece of information. Everyone's faces held shocked expressions, each one of them woundering how this was even possible. 

"But, Dad, how is that even possible? I thought Martel had passed away!" 

"Yes, that's true, but we had information that there would be conflict between Derris-Karlan and another interfering world, so... The people prayed to have Martel to come back and help. This did happen, becuase she was still in love with Yuan, and they had a child, which is Teal." 

"But, Kratos," Raine's voice was soft and egar to know knowledge, "how is it that you have Teal right now? Is Martel sick? It's unsual for a baby to be parted from thier Mother." 

"Well, this is what I don't understand fully: The war has now started and I was ready to right for our side... That was until Martel and Yuan introduced me to Teal. They told me that since a war may break out, I was his godfather, and that is were they left me in control... I found him in the woods not long before I came..." he held a thoughtful expression and looked over at the infant quickly, watching him wave his hand slowly in front of his face, the tiny fingers clenching and unclenching; the tiny elf ears twitched seconds before he sneezed. 

Everyone was struck by the story that had been told, each one slicent for a moment. 

Genis spoke loudly to express what he was feeling, and to make the people see scense. "You guys, we have to help them! We can't just let them strugle on there own!" 

"Genis, you can't go making rash decisions like that. You have to think carefully about these things." 

"But Raine, we need to help!"

Kratos interupted, "Genis is right, and there is a way we can help." 

Kratos was interupted by a knock accompanied with a loud fimiliar voice to go with it. 

"Oh, Lloyd! I'm home!" 

"Oh, no! Please don't say he's going to be happy about everything..." Genis commented, putting his hand to his forehead. 

Lloyd gave Kacia to Colette as he rushed to answer the door. He opened it energetically to reavel Zelos, half covered in mud, his short, red hair matted down with sweat, and his clothes half ripped. 

"Um... Hey, Zelos... What happened to you? You look like you have been dragged through a bush backwards." 

"You can say that agian." 

Pakk stood behind closely behind Zelos, hair and clothes just as tattered and ripped. In his hands was a role of tissue and a dirty rag in the other hand, his eyes did nothing but stare at the ground. He did not attempt to look at the people in front of him.

Lloyd looked over Zelo's shoulder to see the little boy. "Whose this little one, Zelos?" 

Zelos turned to see Pakk and cast a sneeky smile at him. Walking behind Pakk, he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Everybody, this is my son, Pakk," he grinned, shocking everyone for the second time. 

"SON!?" 

"Yup, Pakk is the best." Zelos guided Pakk to sit next to him on the floor in the living room, right next to Colette and Kacia, who was huggling her doll on her mother's lap. She squirmed in the silence when nobody dared to ask questions, still completely shocked at Zelos's answer. 

**x-x-x**

Later that day, Zelos was talking to Regal about numerous things concerning past events and how everything had been for each other. At the side of the room, Presea sat next to the burning fire that was warming her smooth skin. She noticed Regal nodding along to what Zelos had to say, thinking about how dashing he looked in his suit and wishing she had never quit being his assistant, after all she had to. How could she work with a man she thought she was falling for and know that nothing would ever happen between them.

Raine, who was on the other side of the room, noticed Presea, her crystal blue eyes attached onto Regal, cheeks turning pink. Raine quickly fixed her eyes at the words of her book as Presea noticed herself watching him, causing her to blush even more. 

The whole room was full of talk, smiling faces, and people laughing happily. 

Another knock was heard, this one being louder than before, and scaring little Kacia into screaming, "Wizards!" causing various giggles around the room. 

Zelos knew who this was and quickly snuck behind the front door with his finger to his lips, shushing everyone. To his suprise, the door swung open reveling an angry and flusterd Sheena, same apperance as Zelos, hair in tats and mud covered clothes. 

The wooden door that had swung had managed to hit Zelos in the face cuasing a annoyed yell to come from him. 

"I knew you were there, you little sneek! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?!" 

Zelos came from behind the door covering his nose while it bled. "Oh! Sheena, what a pleasnt supprise!" 

"Gahh! Don't give me that crap! You knew i was there, I just hit you in the face with the door!" 

It was then that young Pakk came running over to his Master and gave him a supply full of tissues. "Please, sir Zelos, let me get that for you..." he told the red-headed man, dabbing his nose with the tissues.

Zelos twitched visibly as the boy dabbed his nose, becoming more annoyed than before. "I'm not your master, Pakk! Geez!" was all he managed before another twitch came, this time from pain. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The evening in the Irving house had rushed right by, full of laughter as Pakk went woddling over to rescue Zelo's bleeding nose. The house was also full of sorrow as they thought what it must be like for Martel and Yuan right now to be separated from thier only pride and joy.

A grin came upon Krato's face as he saw his grandaughter yawn, her eyes drooping in a tired manner.

Lloyd looked down at the tired girl on his knee, smiling and giggiling aloud. "Hmm... I think it's time you went to bed, Kacia. It's getting late," Lloyd told her, repositioning her on his lap.

Kacia rubbed her sleepy sea blue eyes and gave another yawn. "Don't be silly Daddy... I'm not... not.. ti... re..." Before she could finished her word, she fell stright to sleep, her head heading stright for the floor as she fell forward. Quickly, her father's red arm shot out and caught her gentle head. Kratos almost did it himelf as he moved slightly out of his seat, sitting back afterward.

"Hmm... Well, I guess it's her bedtime... Maybe time for Teal as well. Lloyd... Do you have Kacia's old crib?" Kratos asked, glancing at the three year old on Lloyd's lap again.

"Yeah... Sure, dad. It's in Kaica's room. Is it okay if he sleeps in there with her?" the young man asked, standing up with his small child nuzzled closely in his protective arms.

"Yes... That will be fine... Let's put them to bed then."

"Yeah." Before Kratos and Lloyd took their two infants to bed, however, the loud chosen spoke out loud.

"AHA! Pakk... Why don't you sleep with them... To protect them?" The red-haired chosen giggled to himself as he said this jokingly, hoping that Pakk would do as he said this time and give him a chance to get closer to that someone who was remotely pissed of at him.

The young boy jumped to his feat at his masters request, nodding silently and taking his leave, following Kratos and Lloyd up the stiars to the infants' room.

The party down stairs were blank with amzement.

"Geeze! He really does do what you say, doesn't he... You sure have him wrapped around your finger..." the young mage commented.

Zelos looked over at the mage and flung his shorter hair behind his head as he replied smuggly. "Well, after all, he _is_ my one and only son!"

"Zelos, you know you look stupid doing that without your long hair..."

Zelos glared daggers at Genis. "Shut it brat."

"Hey! You can't call me that! I'm 18 now!" Genis yelled, stamping one foot on the ground.

"Yeah, well, you're not proving it to me so far. Plus, I am older than you, so your still a brat to me! Losers: weepers."

Lloyd wasn't suprised to hear Genis and Zelos argue. It was pretty much normal for them, even after five years of not seeing each other, they still could argue about something, somehow.

"Oh! Hey, guys, are you going to get some sleep then?" Hearing this, they all rose to their feet, each one looking slightly puzzled to were they should stay.

"But Lloyd... I doubt there are enough rooms for everyone... I shall sleep here... or an Inn if there is not enough room for everyone," Regal suggested, his tone of voice deep and gruff as he spoke humbly.

Presea's ears quickly picked up what Regal had said, looking up at him in the corner of the room with big eyes and rosey cheeks, hoping he would stay.

Lloyd came forward and explained the situation to everyone. "Heh... No, it's okay, Regal. This house is big enough for all of us. I knew one day you would come and stay, so I asked dad to help me build it big enough for more people. However, you will have to share rooms, and someone will have to sleep on thier own. Is that okay with you guys?"

Each one of them nodded, making their way up the stairs after Lloyd and Colette, who didn't fail to fall up the stairs, being as clumsy as she was, but that's what everyone admired her for. Clumsy, but so strong. Sometimes it was hard to tell if she was broken inside or if she was happy, but they had gotten used to it now.

Raine was the last one to walk up the stairs. Noticing that the boards were creaking, she gently tiptoed to the next one, trying not to wake the children. Her eyes were strangely targeted above her. Without knowing, her eyes lifted off the floor and caught the brown charming eyes of Kratos Aurion, who was rushing down the stairs, right as he passed her.

"Kratos..did you forget something..?" she asked him softly.

"Hmmm... Yes. I need to get the teddy Martel and Yuan gave to Teal when he was born..." was his answer.

"Oh... I see... " Raine knew that he was already trying to do the best he could to protect Teal, especially with the wound on his arm, which she had a idea how that came about, but did not dare to ask just yet, only when she thought it was time. "Kratos is your room okay?"

Raine stood on the stair near the bottom as she spoke to Kratos, who was rummaging arround in his coat pocket to find the teddy, but still spoke with more gaps between words. "Um... yes... it is big enough for one... which is good... I am glad Lloyd has such a great house."

Raine stood watching with a endering smile as she watched the panicked father rushing through each pocket quickly. "Yes. I am really proud of him... him and Colette, and now they have a beautiful daughter."

"Yes!... I found it... and yes she really is beautiful. She looks a lot like Lloyd."

Kratos and Raine walked up the stairs together, both stopping in front of Raine's room.

"Well... you better give that to Teal, I am sure he'll be missing it..." Raine told him, reaching for the knob of the door.

"Yes... I will... have a good sleep Raine," he murmured, looking toward Kacia's room, just down the dark hall.

"Yes. You, too, Kratos. Goodnight."

Kratos looked Raine in her gleaming crystal eyes and smirked as he turned the other direction and left her watching him go.

Raine took one last glance at Kratos and entered her room for the night.

**x-x-x**

Zelos opened the door to his room that night to find out it was already taken by the angered, messy looking ninja who was already sitting on the bed preparing her night clothes. "Oh good, are we sharing tonight?" Zelos asked sneakly, as her face up with anger, flying of the bed to face Zelos.

"No, we're not! Not after what you did!"

"Oh, so if I didn't leave you in Mizuho on your own, then you... would let me share a room with you?"

"N... No I never said that I... I meant..." Before she could finish her scentence, she felt a warm touch upon her cheek. A blush came over her as she stutterd to speak.

"D... Don't think that you can win me over by this!"

"Come on, Sheena. You'll let me sleep here tonight... won't you?" Zelos's eyes were soft as they looked into hers, which were completely shocked by this. His voice was unfamiliar to her, one she had not heard from him. It was soothing and peaceful.

Sheena took a few steps backwards, taking ahold of his smooth skinned hand and led him into what seemed to be thier room now.

Zelos was shocked at Sheena's reaction which also caused a shy blush to flood his cheeks. This pleasant scene was broke, however, when the annoyed ninja slammed Zelo's hand by his side. "Fine, but you sleep on the floor!!"

"Sheesh, thanks for the comfort, roomie," he drawled sarcastically.

Sheena just turned around to shut the door behind her.

**x-x-x**

Across the hall from them, stood the strong dependable Regal. Standing in front of him was the cute warm hearted Presea, looking up at him with warming pink eyes. She was trying not to show to much emotion towards him.

"Goodnight... Regal," Persea nearly whispered, gripping the side of the door as she prepared to go inside for bed.

"Yes. Goodnight, Presea."

"Oh, before i leave... Which one is your room?" she asked him, looking back for a moment.

Regal was not sure himself. When he had gone downstairs for a drink, all the rooms had been taken.

"Er... Er, there is no more room... So i will ask Lloyd if it is possible to sleep downstairs, or mabey if Kratos has space. Goodnight, Pressea. Sleep well." He closed his eyes and bowed slightly, ready to walk away. He became distrated, though, as he felt a small hand grab his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Pressea infront of him, with wide eyes and glowing pink. He wondered if she felt okay.

"Regal... You can stay here with me... If you like." Her voice was nervous and shaken when she spoke, and as she said this thoughts rushed through her head. How she found Regal handsome, but knew she couldn't have him.

Regal was supprised that she had said this, looking down at her she looked cute to his eyes even though she had gaind her adult bodie,still the cutness remind.

"If it is not inconvenient for you Presea... Then yes, please."

Presea nodded, letting go of Regal's navy blue sleeve, blushing madly as he entered her room.

**x-x-x**

The night was still upon the house. Everyone was sleeping, although it seemed from the outside the opposite, because of the raised voices heard from Shenna and Zelos's room.

"Your such a moron! Leave me alone, will you," she shouted at him, climbing on the bed, frustrated.

"Oh, come on! Please... Just a little kiss or two?" he grinned, taking a few steps closer.

"Nooo! Anymore and you're going outside!" she warned, no longer in the mood for his "play."

"Please...?"

"Thats it! I've had enough of you, you annoying pervert!"

The others pretended not to hear this, since it was very normal for Sheena to get angry at Zelos for his actions. Back inside the room, Sheena had grabbed Zelos by the ear and marched him towards the door, oppening it viciously.

"Gahh... Okay I get it, I get it! Maybe I did make you a little pissed off at me, but this is torture!" he whined, having no choice but to follow.

Sheena could do nothing but grin as she nodded at his comment and happily threw them out of her room.

"Yeah, you have that right Zelos, and watch your bad mouth!"

"Fine, fine! Have it your way. I'll just got sleep by my son. He'll have me!"

Sheena blinked in supprise after hearing these words._ 'Zelos is a dad now? How could he be a Father?' _she thought over and over in her mind. _'Even more so... Who is the mother?'_

**x-x-x**

The abandoned Zelos wondered the dark hallway, his blue eyes often glued to Sheena's door way. He didn't mean to annoy her that much, just a tiny bit would of made him happy, but now he felt annoyed that he had upset her. If only he never left her in her village...

Zelos went to his next option which was Pakk. Slowly opening the door to Kacia's bedroom, his blue eyes lit in supprise as he saw the cute childhood scene in front of him: the young Kacia asleep on Pakk's shoulder, her hand clutched to the side of the pillow Pakk was sleeping on.

Zelos crept inside the silent room and sat next to his son, ruffling Pakk's fair hair as he sat by the boy. Maybe Pakk was what he needed right now. After all, he was his son. Thinking about this the baby blue eyes closed themselves to sleep, and the room had in it's peaceful darkness was a sleeping baby, two young children, and an annoying, immature adult.

The hall, however, was yet again occupied as a figure turned to close a door, a candle that lit the beautiful half elf as she tiptoed her way along the corridor, to the last door on the conner, where Kratos slept.

**sdlkfjs;dlkfjs;d**

**Note: Every Thursday will be when the new chapter of Repetition will be put up, if it's possible. There will be no promises on if it's absolute every week or not. Remember, we're all human.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The heavy shade of dark had now faded away from the evening sky. Instead, the sky had been covered by the faint gold shining from the clouds that reflected into the windows. Kacia's eyes flickerd open gently as she tried hard to block the light with her small hand. Looking to her side were she remberd the boy who she was cuddled up to, she stared silently.

The previous night something strange had happend; a piculiar noise came from outside the house, one that woke everybody. Kacia was settled untill she heard footsteps running passed her room and her father's voice. She rose to her feet trying to help her daddy when a hand had kept her in place.

"Kacia, please... It will be fine. Nothing will happen to your father. He will handle things perfectly," Pakk had reasured her, the tone he used soothed her nerves as they both sank back down again to sleep, the touch of his hand on her head and the sound "sshh..." coming from his lips made Kacia drift off into a a soft sleep.

Kacia set her light blue eyes on Pakk's face. How quiet his breath sounded when he slept. Interupted by the sound of her rumbling tummy, she realized it sounded a lot to her like a blocked drain pipe. Kacia left the room sneaking down the creeking stairs into the small wooden kitchen to find food to fill her little stomach. Bending down on her knees to open the cuboard, she watched as the doors swung open.

"Oh... Poo," she said when she found out the cuboards were empty, desperately needing to eat something- anything- but no... All the greedy guests had eaten it. "... It must have been Genis!" she thougtht. "Or maybe that red-haired man with that funny, uneaven cut hair!"

A sudden thought entered her mind. If she went to the Iselia market by herself to buy the things she needed, she would be able to make her father proud of her and love her more, but she wasn't good at all with money. She was only three, but she decided that if she payed a visit to her Grandpa Frank, he could help, and she remembered the directions to his house well.

Kacia balled her tiny fists and set a determnd look on her face. Of course she was brave enough to go! There was nothing to be affried of... Telling herself that repeatedly, she got her self dressed and put on a long jacket with her favriout doll- a doll Genis had made for her and given to her only moments after she had been born- inside a pathwork pocket. She was just about to leave the house when a shining object caught her eye. She toddled over to the purple coat that rested on a chair and lifted out a dagger held in a velvet pouch with the name "Kratos" wrriten across it.

"Hmmm... That..I... I could need that," she thought as her nervous, shaking hands removed the dagger from his jacket and placed into her pocket, carefully keeping an eye on the shealth as if almost fell off. She quickly scribbled a note to her mommy and daddy that was hardly legible to read, but it was readable to her, so she left it on her father's favorite wooden table, on her way to the door. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on the handle and opend it, then closed it quietly as she steppd onto the damp, dirt covered ground.

**x-x-x**

Back in the house were the reformed party slept, Zelos had happily managed to sneek his way back into Sheena's room the previous night. When he had stayed a while in the children's room, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing and how he wished he was there with her.

They had been dating for a year and a half, and he couldn't help it when an overwhelming protective feeling washed all other feelings in him, except for his love for her. Although, it seemed to Zelos that lately she had been beginning to regret it as she had been acting a lot more moody than usual.

Now they both slept on Sheena's bed, Zelos, his short hair spread out on the pillows. His head lay next to Sheena, who had snuggled up into the crook of his neck. Slightly, her eyes opened to reveal a pink covered pervert lying underneath her head, a gentle smile taking over her features. Her hand lifted to play with Zelo's hair, making circles on the skin of his neck.

Zelos began to move sligthly, as his eyes slowly slithered open. "Hmmm... Oh, hey, Sheena," he quielty spoke, pressing into her loving touch.

"Hey," she answered sweetly.

"This isn't like you. I thought you were in a fowl mood with me," he admitted, taking her hand in his.

As if on cue, Sheena held onto her stomach, her other flying to her mouth, and she slid of to the bed, making a run for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, that's more like her... Running away from me," he said to himself, sighing.

A horrible noice had flooded his ear as he quickly got to the bathroom. "Sheena, sweetheart, what is it?" he called tenderly, realizing that it sounded as if she was throwing up. It dawned on him that Sheeana was sick. He got up quickly, jogging to the bathroom himself. He knelt down in a knealing position, holiding her hair back with one hand and using the other to rub her back.

"Um... Sheena? Why is it you're all of a sudden throwing up?" he asked, wondering if maybe it was something she could have ate the day before. He couldn't remember if she had ate anything Lloyd and Colette had offered, and somehow, he didn't see any reason why they would give them bad food. But, then again, there were always accidents...

"Guhh! How the hell would i know?!" she cried pitifully, holding onto her stomach as a new feeling of nausia swept over her.

"Um... Are you sure there isn't a reason? Seems that you're throwing up a large amount..." He was truely starting to worry the more he thought about this situation.

"Hmmm... I... I dunno... I guess there could be a reason..." she started slowly, scared of telling him the real reason.

"Well, don't beat arround the bush! Sheeana, tell Zelly-bear what it is..." he told her, brushing his lips over her temple. He didn't really care if she got mad right now.

"Huh? Zelly-bear?" she smirked in spite of her current position.

"Yeah. Thats what you always call me, Honey..." he reminded her, chuckling softly.

"Um... In your dreams, maybe, yeah..." she snorted, turning to look at him, grabbing a towel to wipe off her face. She would clean it later, unwilling to let the couple living in the house to clean it themselves.

The two were quickly interupted by a frantic voice yelling, "Master Zellos! Its Kacia, she's missing!"

"What!?" Zelos cried, straightening his figure and helping Sheena get onto her feet, the young woman holding onto the toilet as a second support.

"Well, we have to tell Lloyd. Are you sure she isn't anywere?" Zelos asked, placing a hand on the frantic boy's shoulder.

"Positive! I've checked everywhere before I was to tell anyone!" Pakk looked down at the floor, ashamed that he had let the man down in simply letting the little girl out of his sight. He was deeply concerned for the girl he had protected the night before, a feeling of hopelessness creeping through his frame, realizing anything could have happened to her. "I... I'm sorry, master..."

Pakk was brought back down to earth as he felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze in a comforting manner.

"It's okay, Pakk. We'll find her," Zelos told him, sure of his own words, "I'm sure she will be fine, but now we have to tell Lloyd."

Pakk, feeling pleased that his Master had not been angry with him, nodded and moved for Lloyd's room.

**x-x-x**

"WHAT!? How can she be gone, she was fine last night!" Lloyd yelled, worry taking over every feature of his face.

Pakk came running up the stairs with a letter in his hand. He stood quietly at the entrance of the door as Lloyd walked over to him. Glaring at the man who took the letter, he immediately moved to stand behind Zelos, a look of pure hatred on his young features.

Lloyd began to read, and a little smile spread across his face, knowing that she tried so hard to write, but then he felt fear for his little baby. Colette peered over his shoulder, gripping Lloyd's arm tightly, trying to fight away the tears.

"Colette, it's okay. I don't think she would of gone far..." he reassured her, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"But what if we don't find her... What if we never find her?" Colette sobbed, clutching his arm tighter.

"Hey, don't say that! We will! I'm postive about that. I'm not going give in until we find her," he told her, nodding to reassure himself as well as his wife.

"Right," the whole room anwered together, giving a nod of their own determination.

**x-x-x**

Meanwhile, in the room Pressea and Regal had gone to sleep in, Regal lay lazily on the floor beside the bed were Presea lay awake, leaning on the edge of her bed. A sweet smile upon her face as she moved her legs back and forth, while lying on her stomach, staring at the blue haird man sleeping a few feet in front of her. She began to giggle as she felt the warmth of the shirt Regal had borrowed her for when she forgot to pack a extra night shirt. Presea continued to giggle until she saw Regal's eyes looking up at her.

"Ahhh!" she cried, jumping up, her arms failing in front of her causing her to lose her balance. "Woops!"

Presea fell of the bed hoping the floor wouldn't hurt her to much... That was until she realized she had fell on top of Regal, her head on his strong chest. Regal's eyes widend as he figured out what was going on, and he suddenly felt the smooth feeling of Presea's lips agianst his chest. His face turned into a shade of pink as his heart beat began to speed up drastically, although he didn't quite understand why, exactly.

Presea's shot opened as well when it dawned on her what she had done, and rose her head back up to face him, her eyes closed as her face turned the same color as Lloyd's old red jacket.

"U-um Regal... I am so sorry..I Never meant to d..." Her voice was cut off as she felt a hand touch the back of her head, softly stroking her pink, messy hair which was tied into two pigtails, ready for bed. Presea opened her eyes to gaze at Regal, her hands, which were bunched up under her chin now lay flat on Regal's chest. She almost pouted as his hand quickly lay down at his side.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Presea. If I've troubled you..." he started, emotion flying through his eyes. He had thought of Alicia at that moment... Yes... That was it... Had to be...

"No, it's okay, Regal. I..." Presea told him quickly, bringing her hands together in front of her face.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Pressea scrambled off of Regal, sitting on the floor as Regal used his elbows to sit up right. "Who is it?"

"It's Lloyd. Somethings happened!" the man's voice informed them through the thick wood.

"Come in!" Regal insisted, seeing as how they were both worried as well, now. Lloyd entered the room and sat puzzled for a second, looking at the blushing Presea.

" Kacia... She's missing... She left a note, but I can't read it at all... heh heh... she's still a little girl..." he told them, looking back down at the scribbled writing.

"Lloyd I'm sorry... Kacia will be fine whereever she is, I'm sure. When are you planning to look for her?" Regal asked, sitting up, the soft, spring green sheets falling a little further off his hips.

"As soon as everyone's ready. I'll see you both down stairs, okay?" he pleaded, begging them to agree to help him.

"Yes," they both nodded as Lloyd exited.

Pressea shook her head sadly. "Poor Kacia... I wonder... Where she can be?"

"Presea, she will be fine. We need to get dressed so we can help look..." he commanded, but in a voice that was so gentle, it was nothing like a command at all.

"Right," she sighed, looking at the ground in front of her.

Regal rose to his feet and stuck a hand out for Presea, her smaller one grabbing ahold as he hoisted her up. Still, he was a little too strong for her. Presea flew forward by the force, luckily flying straight into face with his bare chest, even if all it did was put them in the very same situation as before.

Both blushed madly as Presea took a step to the side to avoid her akward sitiuation. Regal turned his back and went to the other side of the room. Presea stepped behind the changing screen daring not to take a peek at the man who would now be naked as he was about to get dressed. Regal could not help but look towards the dressing screen, his heart beating madly. Within minutes the akward situation was over. Both were now dressed and made thier way to the hallway to find everybody beside Kratos and Raine's room. Genis was stood glaring at his door seemly knowing something was going on... After all, why would his sister creep off in the middle of the night? He was lonely.

**x-x-x**

In Krato's room, they had just been told of Kacia. Kratos became worried for his granddaughter- his _only _Grandughter. He tightened his fist into a ball and stared for a moment at the ground, wondering if she was okay.

"Kratos..."

His brown eyes gazed up and met the half-elf looking at him concerned, both her hands on his shoulders, kneeling in front of him.

"I'm... Sorry about Kacia, but... If we don't hurry, who would know what could happen to her?" she told him, trying to make him see a valuable point.

Kratos nodded grabbing both her hands and pulled them her up with him as he stood.

Raine hid a slight blush behind her moon glowing silver hair, flicking it behind her ears. She lost her balance slightly as she felt a nudge from Kratos.

"Thank you," he said, a smile spreading across his face his normally somber face.

"Your welcome," she replied back, looking away a little embarrassed-like.

Kratos opened the bedroom door for Raine, allow her to walk out first. As he did, so Raine gazed at his eyes smiling, he joined her with a smile.

"Hey, come on, Raine, Kratos. We need to get going," Genis called from outside, annoyed, a feeling that something was going on between the two older adults.

Finally, when the whole group was there, everyone beside Raine had been sent to look for Kacia; Raine decided it was best if she looked after Teal while evreyone had gone.

Kratos was the last person to walk down the stairs. As he stopped in front of Raine, he placed a hand behind her head and flicked her hair upwards. "Thank you, Raine," he breathed, relieved when a feeling of good luck soothed his soul. Their gaze broke as he walked down the stairs, and she walked into the opposite direction towards Kacia's room.

As Kratos entered the living room, he noticed his jacket lay on the floor. Picking it up, he noticed the dagger... Was gone... Where? Only one place...

Kratos took his jacket and headed towards the door, exiting the house before anyone took any notice.

"Right... Genis, are you ready to look...? And you, too, Collete? You can come with us," Lloyd told his wife tenderly, placing a hand on her arm.

"Yeah!" Genis and Colette replied at the same time.

The three took what they needed, and left, going out into the woods to look.

Regal and Presea followed them out of the door but took the oppisite direction to the woods directly behind the house.

"Right! You two, are you ready?" Zelos asked, grinning at his companians.

Pakk gave a nod and Sheeana looked at Zelos nervously.

"Okay! Let's go!" he smiled at them possitively.

Pakk and Zelos stepped outside, Pakk quickly running into a forrest, having a idea she could be there.

"Pakk! Wait up, buddy!" Zelos called, looking back at Sheeana, stroking her smooth face. "Are you okay now, my honey?"

Sheena sighed and looked away, giving him a nod that made him slightly unsure if she meant it, but they had to leave.

"Lets go."

"Er...yeah..okay," she hesitated.

As he began to move Sheena stood still fidgiting with her fingers.

"Er.. Zelos, um.. I, uh, I'M PREGNAT!" She yelled, not knowing how else to tell the man in front of her.

Zelos took one step and fell flat on his face puzzled at what she said.

"Eh, woops... Didin't mean to over do it..." she mumbled to her self, placing a hand on her nearly still flat stomach.

**alsdfj;asdlfj**

**End of the chapter... sorry it's so late... Internet got shut off... now school.. anyway, enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Seeing the clump of pink lying on the floor in disbelief, the young ninja couldn't help but giggle as she made her way over to somewhat help Zelos to his feet. "So, I guess that didn't go so well, huh..?"

Zelos rose to his feet with Sheena's help, trying to get a hold of his senses as his sky blue eyes stared at Sheena, dumbfounded, scratching the back of his head. "Eh... S-so...you mean to tell me that your having a human...baby?"

"Y-yeah, I mean you don't have to look after us or anything if you don't want to, becuase I could manage on my own if you would rather not know these things," Sheena exploded as she turned, embarrassed, flushing at the fact she just told him what she had been trying to work out for a number of hours.

Without a second thought, Zelos faced his favorite black-haired ninja, placing a hand on her stomach, and another brushing through her hair, making Sheena breathe in quickly.

"Sheena, this is our baby, isn't it? Of course I want to be there. I was just a little shocked..." he told her, laughing nervously. "Hmm... And I guess all that puking does make scense now, but trust you to tell me in the most awkward situation, honey."

"Shut up, loud mouth," she yelled, playfully whacking him over the head.

"Ow, princess! That hurt, you know," he told her with a grin, using the hand in her hair to hold the smarting area firmly.

" Heh... Yeah, I know. It was supposed to," Sheena smirked as she placed her hand on Zelos dirt coverd one over her stomach. 

Sheena's stomach began to flip in nausia, making her sick to her stomach and ruining her nearly perfect moment. With both hands arround her mouth, she dashed inside the house hoping to make it to the bathroom on time.

Zelos looked towards the direction that Pakk had ran in hoping he would get to see a glimpse of him, before he ran into the house after her, closing his eyes as he muttered to himself, "Sorry, little buddie... Hang in there. I'll help you soon."

Running in to the bathroom, Zelos instantly bent down beside his lover, whispering into her ear that she would be fine.

Sheena smiled as she felt a fimiliar touch on her shoulder, his whispers doing wonders to calm her nerves. "Sorry, Zelos... I guess I can't help it..."

Zelos smiled softly at her, shaking his head. "It's alright, Sheena. I'm sure I would feel the same if I was pregnant."

"Well, that sure would be scary as hell," She suddenly laughed helplessly. The hand on her stomach tried to stop the quivering at least a bit as it begged her, it seemed, to stop.

"Ahem!" The couple turned quickly to check the source of the sound. Professor Raine stood in the doorway, looking down at Sheena, then up to Zelos, a worried frown set upon her face. "Would you two mind telling me what is going on here?"

Raine stood completely still, urgent to know why her friend had suddenly thrown up half the content of her stomach out just then. Standing closer to the couple, baby Teal lying in her arms wriggling and writhing happily, she opened her ears entirely to hear their explaination.

"Um... well, Raine, Sheena and I are having a baby..." Zelos told her, quite uncomfortable at suddenly having company at a time like this.

Raine's crystal eyes widend in surprise, but she couldn't help but feel completely delighted for them both. She had never seen a couple more perfect for each other, but both in denial of loving each other before. (1)

"Amazing! I'm happy for you both, but Zelos I would be worried if you were the one giving birth," she comented, laughing slightly.

"Hey come on it wouldn't be that weird," he muttered,

"Yes it would," both woman comented, glaring playfully at the confused pervert.

"So Sheena how do you feel?" Raine turned to her, worried about the young woman, Teal stretched out in her arms.

"Well, I am a little light headed and dizzy, but am okay, becuase I need to help look," she answered, determined to keep them from talking her out of her decision.

"Sheena, we can't take a chance of you running around and then collapsing, here ill heal you" without a word spoken Raine retvied her magic staff. As she placed the staff on Sheena's head. Zelos couldn't help but be amzed at the green ball of magic coming from the staff, altough he had seen this many a time he still tried to work out in his head how exactly it worked.

"Well Sheena you will be okay now, are you sure you want to go out there?" Zelos asked, casting a worried glance to his lover, the hand on her back slowing a bit, as it continued to rub her back tenderly.

"Postive. Lloyd would help us if we were in trouble, right?" she reasoned with them.

"Right, which is why we're going to help him right now, hunny. And plus, I want to see if Pakk is okay..."

"Hey! I'm not sure why you like this boy- it's nice and all that you do- but don't you think Lloyd is more important?! He has been there for us through thick and thin," she half shouted at Zelos, a mixture of deep jealousy and anger swirling in her gut.

"Well, thats a little harsh. I know that, and am very thankful to Lloyd. Of course I will help him but I can't just ignore the fact that Pakk might not be okay on his own. He's my _son_."

Hearing these words made the redness in Sheena's cheeks fade as she remembered their fight the night before, turning them pale, taking Zelos hand as they ran down the stairs heading for the door.

"Fine. Now is the time to help them both. Oh! And thanks, Raine!" she called as they both left, Zelos confused by the way she just reacted. 

**x-x-x**

It had almost been half a day since Kacia had been missing, everywhere had been checked around Isalia and everyone had been asked. The only person who knew anything was Colette's father, Frank.

Kacia had arrived at his house to ask him to buy her the things she needed to make breakfast, when he had finished helping her, he had offered to walk her home, but she had resisted, saying that she was a big girl and could handle walking back home all by herself.

When Sheena and Zelos had found Lloyd, Collete, and Genis, Collete hoped that Kacia was home, but the news of her child still missing gave her a sickly feeling. Never being able to see her little girl again would be a nightmare. How could Lloyd and she, herself, cope with it? Tears welled up in her eyes, making her fragile legs slump to the floor.

Lloyd knelt beside her, taking Collete's head to let it his chest and held her tight as her heard and felt his wife cry. It hurt him...

"Collete..." He stuttered, a lump in his throat making it difficult for him, "I promise... We will get Kacia back, then she will be with us, safe again."

"But shes not, Lloyd!" Colette snapped, losing all hope that her three year old daughter was safe. "She could be anywere! It has been hours since she left home, and she still isn't back. It dosen't take that long to get back to the house." A strong feeling of sadness hit her as tears fell to the floor.

"I'm ...I'm sorry, Lloyd... I never ment to yell at you..." she told him, settling down just enough to appologize

"Shhh... It will be fine in the end... She will turn up safe, I know she will..." he murmured into her hair, struggling to hold on to his last bit of hope for his baby girl. 

**x-x-x**

Running through streets, small woods, and large forrests repetitively made it hard for Presea to keep up with the blue-haired Regal. Feeling helpless as she began feel dizzy, her head spinning out of control as she tried her best to maintain her ballance. Gripping ahold of the tough, bulky trees, street posts, anything that looked reliable, she made her way around. Her fists clenched, memories flooding back to her as she knew what it was like to feel and be alone, all thoses years... No one to talk to... It was alot for her to handle, but she managed.

What if the same was happing to Kacia now, what if she was feeling lonely, scared? She could be lost, maybe even hurt.

Thinking of this made Presea red with anger, and, gethering the last of her streagth, she ran as fast as she could manage without hyperventalating. Presea felt proud of herself, that she was trying the best she could to help this little girl, giving her all the energy she had. That was until she fell with exhaustion, unaware at the time that she had, she collapsed, crashing into Regal, which also caused him to fall to the ground.

"Huh...?! What...? Presea!!" Regal had noticed her lying behind him on the floor breathing, but not barely moving, otherwise. The man lifted the young woman into his arms, sitting on a tough tree trunk, Presea on his lap. He kept her head balanced with his hand as he desperately tried to wake her.

"Presea... Presea...! Please..." Regal whispered into her ears, her body pressed into his chest A hand reached out to touch her hair, and he closed his eyes, continuing to hoping she would come around soon. As he started to move her again, he felt a small hand on his chest, and looked down to see her, emotions shinning through her light blue eyes.

"Thank you, Regal," She whispered, sending shivers down his spine.

Was this the right thing to be doing, he wondered. Could he really be in love with Presea? Was it right to show her how he felt?

Presea lifted her head to gaze into his eyes, feeling the wamrth shinning through as a hand rested below her chin, gently pulling her towards him into a loving and deepening kiss. Their tounges gliding with one another... Getting lost with each other... The feeling of Regals hand brushing through her hair.

The kiss finished as he held her head inches before his, their breathing having become heavier in just moments.

"Are you okay?" Regall asked, the hand in her hair rubbing her scalp.

"I... am sure I'll live," she ressured him, sitting herself up with a blush.

Realizing what had just happend, Regal turned red as well, getting up quickly to continue searching. "I-I'm sorry," he said quickly, completely embarrassed with himself.

She looked at him smiling softly.

Presea yelped when Regal swept her into his arms, walking foward and placing her gently on the ground, making sure to push her hair behind her small, soft looking ears.

He shivered again at that thought. "Are you ready to keep looking? I'll keep you close, this time... Again, I'm sorry, Presea."

Presea smiled, a blush making it's way back onto her face. This time, when she ran, she noticed that the man in front of her slowed a lot, keeping to his word, and every so often, he would look back at her just to check. A few times, she swore he looked more gentle toward her than she thought he should be. 

**x-x-x**

Kacia held her knees in front of her face, sobbing into her arms. She sat alone, in a dark dappend cell, no contact for what seemed to her like days, but had only been around twenty-four hours. Wondering whether she would ever see her parents agian, she wiped tears from her eyes, her ears flooded with the sound of the hunger noises from her belly. She held it tightly, telling it to go away, jumping when the sound of opening, iron doors echoed throughout the cells.The darkness left her suddenly, replaced with light that hurt her eyes to look at. Opening only when shadow covered most of the light, she looked at the outline of a stranger standing in front of her, and the cell began to open.

**asddfhyad;fklja**

**Sorry it's so late... It's gone back to every Thursday, so enjoy... Tomorrow I'll do my best to put another up until we've caught up... After tomorrow's we should only have three more to do... :dizzy:**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6:**_

With each step progressing at his own speed, gliding through the in and outs of the Iselia forest, searching for the missing girl he hardly knew, Pakk pressed on. His speed increased as he heard his fathers words ring in his ears:

_"It's okay, Pakk. We'll find her."_

Hearing Zelo's voice made him truely happy, encouraging him to look harder and protect the girl the man had asked him to the previous night.

Pakk thought of his father, and everything the man had actually done for him and no one else. Things that surprised him, keeping him more than loyal to the older man. He couldn't of wished for a better father, and even though he _was_ the biggest pervert he had ever known, he was the only person Pakk truely felt comfortable around.

Pakk's thoughts were interupted as his body collided with the ground below him, head first into a deep ditch, his head slamming against what he supposed was a rock. His chest locked, and he struggled to even breathe. he could bearly move his head, feeling very much that he had either damaged something horribley or had received a concusion, the rest of his body throbbing with a little less pain. As he chuckled, thinking he had simply made a bad call, the light glistening just barely through the woods was replaced with a slight darkness.

He grimaced as a very familiar laugh echoed in his surroundings, and he fought to raise his head as he was able to open his eyes just barely. He gasped at his surreal situation, unable to simply believe who it was in front of him, arms crossed as he continued to laugh at the injured boy.

Pakk tried moving his body again, but it was difficult for him to even get his head off the ground, it hurt so much.

"It... It's you..." he groaned over the headache making its way into the corners of his eyes.

**x-x-x**

As Kacia heard the door close, she sore the figure moved forwards her. Panicking, she grabbed the dagger she had hidden from the guards and gathered all of her courage to defend herself as best as she knew.  
"Leave... Leave me alone!... Please..." she cried, frantic to save herself.

"Hmm..." the voice chuckled softly, " I had wondered were my dagger had gotten to..."

Kacia's eyes widened with suprise and relief, hoping she would not be in trouble, but instead, the figure that knelt in front of her caused her face to break out into a big grin. She ran forward, leaping into the arms of the crouching man.

"I'm... sorry I took your dagger... Mr. Kratos... " she blubbered, finally feeling safe.

Kratos held her, pulling away to check her for any wounds. "As long as your safe... That is all that matters. Altough you shouldn't of went on your own."

Rembering how he had spoke to Lloyd, Kratos kept his tone down so his harshness would not to harm the feelings of his only Granddaughter, but to put some sense back into her mind.

Kacia, still not aware that Kratos was her real grandfather, being that she but grown up to belive that Dirk was her grandfather, was shocked that he told her this and only nodded. This was the only time she had met Kratos, though not the only time she had heard stories about him.

With little Kacia cradled in his chest, he felt her body begin to tremble slightly. He raised a hand out to briefly touch her cheek, then gently pushed her away as he took off his own jacket, flinging it over her.

Kacia smiled happily as her eyelids began drooping, longing for sleep. "Than... Thank you, Mr.Kratos..."

Kacia fell forward into Kratos' chest, allowing herself to be picked up and cradled once more, and felt him latch the dagger beside his sword.

Quietly closing the prision door behind him, Kratos moved as swiftly and soundless as possible , turning corners and avoiding guards for his granddaughter's sake. He took all the secret routes that he remembered only to well.

Kratos carefully took the last turn, his angel senses telling him they were not yet safe. Kratos gaurded Kacia quickly as a one of the guards noisily made his way out, too foolish to grab a weapon or even prepare himself for an attack- Kratos guessed he wanted to use his fists, even though badly failing to prepare for that anyway. Swinging his arm behind him while still holding Kacia close and safe, he he used the weight of his sowrd in his free hand to slash at the guard, getting him deep in the shoulder.

The guard cried out as blood flowed from his shoulder, and he glared at Kratos. "You can't take the girl..." he said simply, ignoring Kratos' look of determination and quite a bit of anger. He grinned suddenly and staggered to his feet. "I won't let you out! I'll get help!" He grabbed his shoulder and staggered off again.

"Lousy guard," Kratos muttered, stepping out to leave.

When his foot landed, he heard the _clank_ of metal on the floor. He looked down, noticing the dagger on the ground, blade beat up a bit.

"How did this get down here," he wondered out loud, but when he when to stick it back in it's holster, he ran into a resistance that he couldn't force it against. "What?... How?" He asked, looking at the shinning hilt of his dagger already in it's holster. "Th... Then this is..."

He didn't finish his though, knowing already that it was, and stuck it carefully in his belt, dending down one more time to pick up the doll the guard had also dropped: Kacia's favorite, too.

Knowing he had everything he needed, he started out into the pink and orange evening sky. 

**x-x-x**

Pakk winced as the other boy above him glared down at him, kicking his chest again. After the beating he'd received after he had recongnized the child, he was finding it very difficult to draw in breaths, and he wondered if he had broken any ribs.

"Yeah? So what if it _is_ me, little brother?" He swung his foot to hit the younger boy again. "Pleased to see me," he tuanted, swinging his foot again, but this time he completely aimed for Pakk's face, busting his nose and mouth, and possibly breaking the latter.

The older brother laughed again, kneeling down behind Pakk and forcing the younger to look at him. "Well, brother, you're not very welcoming, are you? How about a hello to your big brother?"

Pakk's face lit up in fury as he spit at his older brother's feet. He instantly felt the consequence when his brother slammed his head back into the ground, reopening a wound that had only just stopped bleeding minutes before.

"That, Pakk, is _not_ how you say hello!" the boy yelled, clicking his tounge in annoyance as his younger brother's blood splattered across his good boots. He sighed, shaking his head and laughed again. "You just never learn... Do you, brother?"

Pakk watched as his brother stood back up, turning around with speed Pakk had never seen in him when they were children, his foot raising only to slam back down onto his little brother's already blood and wounded chest. He clenched his eyes as the pain spread throughout his body, letting out a desparate, pleading cry. Preparing himself for another beating he clenched his fist in anger.

Watching his brother's foot raise into the air, he cursed in his head, waiting, until there was the sound of a snapping twig nearby. They both waited quietly, listening to the sounds around them. At the sound of another twig breaking, Pakk's brother sprouted angel wings, flying off into the air with one last grin followed closely by, "I'll be back, brother!"

Pakk lay stiff, trying hard not to move his head and hoping it was his father there to help him. Instead, a blonde boy with familiar sea foam-green eyes ran out and bent before Pakk, pushing sweaty hair off of his face calmly, a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Pakk, hold on to me. I'll carry you to someplace safe," the boy told him, placing his hands under Pakk's back.

Pakk placed all his weight onto one arm to lift himself off the ground, only to fall back down causing more pain to shoot through his already pounding head. "I... I'm sorry, Rio," he gasped in pain.

Rio knew it was impossible to get Pakk up and be able to move his body so that it wouldn't hurt him permenently. He got up quickly, another idea fresh in his mind, hoping it would work and he would make it on time.

"Hey... Pakk, buddy, just stay here, okay? I'll come back with help," he told him quickly. "Who have you lived with for the past five years?"

"Zel... Zelos..." Pakk choked, barely able to even get his own father's name out of his mouth."Rio, than... thank you..."

Rio nodded with a smile, patting Pakk gently on his shoulder. Turning, he raced through the forest desperately looking for help, his blonde bangs flying back as he ran swiftly, as a hunter hot on a catch. As he made his way through the trees here and there, the sweet forest air relaxed him, yet coaxed him to run faster, sweeping him past streets in the nearest town, and back out to the other side of the forest.

**x-x-x**

Presea sighed, keeping up to Regal. Two hours already, and still not one sign of Kacia. She was getting worried, and she barely even knew the child, but she was easy to bond with.

As she tried to clear her thoughts about the little girl, a new thought swept into her mind: That little boy that had arrived with Zelos the day before looked oddly familiar to her. With only one more simple thought about him, something flickered in the back of her mind.

"Regal, do you think that boy is okay?" she asked, wondering about her thoughts.

Regal stopped, looking at her in confusion a moment. "You mean Pakk?" he asked finally.

Pressea nodded. "Yes. Ever since Zelos came here with him, I can't help but think, there is something familiar about that boy."

"Hey!" a young boy's voice floated breathlessly through the air, and a blonde boy around the same age as Pakk ran out, skidding to a stop and placing his hands on his knees. "W... wait! Stop!"

Regal and Presea exchanged glances.

"What's wrong?" Regal asked, trying to help the boy straighten himself as he struggled to regulate his breathing.

"Sorry... sorry, but my friend... Pakk... He needs help! He's hurt... badly!" he panted, trying not to sound to desperate.

"What?!" Regal cried, wondering what Zelos would say about this. "How?"

The boy shook his head. "No time to explain. He's on the other side of this forest-- the other side of town."

Without hesitation, Regal and Presea ran after the boy, making their way through a whirl of trees as they sped on.

"Pakk did want me to get some guy named... Zelos, I think, but I didn't know who that was. I couldn't help but over hear what you said about Pakk," he explained, panting once more as he ran on. "It _sounds_ like you know him. I don't think he's in good condition... I'm worried..."

Regal felt anger at the fact that the boy he'd saw mere hours ago was suddenly hurt, and they also still had Kacia to find. Things just weren't going right that day, and there was no telling what was going to happen that day. The sun was setting, but it wasn't over yet...

Presea looked up at him, realizing immediately that he was upset with that day's turn of events. "Regal," she gasped, barely keeping up. She looked at him with such concern, "we will be there to to help him."

The determination in her eyes flared as she watched him, making him calm down to a tolerable level and nod at her, and he couldn't help but smile at her.

Presea nodded back, brushing the hair that always hung at the side of her face back with her pink pony tail, which glided behind her as she ran beside the two men. To Regal, she looked as beautiful ever, but with a blush, he continued on, not willing to ruin it by telling her what he felt. They both believe, or at least tried to, that he was still loyal to Alicia, even in death.

"We're here," Rio said, and quickened his pace into the trees just ahead. He dropped to his knees, taking Pakk's face into his pale hands, leaning close to the other boy with a small grin, his eyes focused on the brunette's lips. "I've brought help, Pakk... Just as you asked."

He pulled back quickly as Regal and Presea darted through the small opening. "It'll be ok now, Pakk. You see?"

Pakk looked up at the Altamira pair and tried to smile, blood from his head rolling into his mouth as he gasped, hardly even able to breathe. "Re... gal..." he gasped before going limp, his face going peaceful almost immediately. He just lay there, still, not breathing as he should have been to be living.

**sdlkfjlsdsadj;fkjd**

**There's the next chapter. I'll try to have the next one up today or tomorrow..**


End file.
